


After

by Speedey_gonzales



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i honestly don't know why I wrote this, my own personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedey_gonzales/pseuds/Speedey_gonzales
Summary: Tony meets Nat after.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Peter Parker & Tony Stark (mentioned), Tony Stark & Morgan Stark (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I don't even know why I wrote this. I just saw a couple things on Pinterest, and it just popped into my head. I'm sorry.

When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by a bright light. He squinted, and looked around. Nothing. Nothing but miles of white sand everywhere. Not a harsh white, but a soft one. He smiled. He stood up, and brushed off his legs.

_ You can rest now. _

He felt a single tear roll down his face.

_ We won Mr. Stark. _

He felt another track it’s way down.

_ I love you 3000 _ .

And another. And another. He breathed in deeply, and wiped his eyes. He saved them. He saved the world. And that was all he could ask for. They would be fine. They all had each other. They wouldn’t need him. 

He turned around. There was someone else, standing far in the distance, facing away from him. He looked closer. A familiar red and blond braid.

“You better be here to tell me that we won.”

“We did. We won.”

“What did it cost?”

“The two of us, I believe.”

“Was it worth it?

“Most definitely.”

She turned around, smiled at him and walked closer. He swung his arm over her shoulder, grinning. She kissed his cheek.

Together, they walked towards the blinding light in the distance, finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I cried too. Why do I always write sad things?


End file.
